Flu Shot
by AnnieFiveStar
Summary: Annie gets a cold and starts a relationship with Ben. Who knew being sick could have such advantages?
1. Chapter 1

A/N:I own nothing.

* * *

><p>I threw my pen down in frustration.I rested my head on my hands.I felt like crap.I picked up my pen and tried to finish my paperwork but my head protested.I threw my pen down again and looked at the clock on my desk-it was noon.I knew I wasn't going to make it through the rest of the day.I decided to go home but I didn't feel well enough to drive. I was just about to call Ben when my phone rang.<p>

"Annie Frost."I answered.

"Hello,Beautiful."

"Ben?I was just about to call you."

"I hope it was to ask me out to dinner."

"No. I was actually wondering if you could come and pick me up."

"Why?What's up?" He asked with worry in his voice.

"Nothin'.Just a little tired and we don't have a case."

"Yeah sure.I just happened to be in the neighborhood. I'll be there in five."

"See you then."I hung up.I got up from my desk. I got really dizzy. I grabbed onto my desk and got a hold of myself.I made my way to the conference room where the team was. I poked my head in, they were all doing paperwork.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna head out."

"Really? It's so early.I mean your usually the first in and the last one out."Luke said.

"Yeah. What's wrong?" Jimmy asked.

"Nothin'. Just decided to head out early."

"Okay."Jimmy said sarcastically.

I started to head to my desk then my phone rang.

"Annie Frost."I answered.

"I'm here." Ben said.

" 'Kay."I hung up.I grabbed my jacket then went outside to meet Ben. He unlocked the car door.I got in and buckled up.

"I have to run a few quick errands before I take you home. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah."I coughed.

"You feeling okay?" Ben asked.

"Yeah.'course." Ben started the car and I dozed off. I woke up in a cold sweat and I felt worse than I had before I went to sleep.I was sitting in the car in front of the post office. I had chills, my head was pounding, my stomach was turning, and I was dizzy. Ben got back in the car.

"Annie you look like crap."Ben said as he started the car.

"Thanks. Can you turn on the heater?"I said.I started coughing. Ben put his hand on my head.

"Jesus ,Annie! Your burning up. Lets get you home." Ben turned up the heater. I went back to sleep until we got to my apartment. Ben got out of the car and came around my side and opened my door. I stepped out of the car. A really strong dizzy spell hit me. I leaned against the car waiting for it to pass.

"Annie,you okay?" Ben asked cautiously.

"I'm really, really dizzy." I said quietly.

"Okay, okay. Come on lets get you inside."He put his arm around my waist. "Come on we'll go slow."We made it up to my apartment. I took my keys out of my pocket and handed them to Ben. He unlocked the door.

"Nice."He said when we were in. He helped me to the couch. I lied down. Ben sat down by my feet and took off my boots. Then he took the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over me.

"I'll make you some tea." He said heading towards the kitchen.

"I hate tea." I yelled after him instantly regreting it as it caused my head to pound worse.

"It's good for you." He said opening one of my cabinet. "And you have absolutely nothing in here."

I sighed and got up wrapping the blanket around me. I went to the kitchen and opened the cabinet above the fridge. "There up here."

"Oh. I knew that."He said shutting the cabinet he was looking through.I was about to head back to the couch when the phone rang.

"Annie Frost."I answered.

"Hey Annie it's John, you almost done with those files?"I mentally slapped myself I had left them at work.

"Yeah they'll be done by Friday."

"Thanks a mil. Bye."

"Bye."I hung up.I went back to the couch and put the blanket down and started putting my boots back on.

"Where do you think you're goin'?"Ben said walking over to me.

"I gotta go back to work to get a file."I said trying to stand up but found that the world spun when I did.

"No you're not. You're to sick."He sat down next to me.

"But-"

"No butts, Annie.I'll go get the file."He took off my boots again and eased me back on to the couch and pulled the blanket up to my chin.

"You better not get into trouble with Jimmy or Marco."I warned.

"Your tired. Don't worry about it. Go to sleep.I'll be here when you wake up."He said gently brushing stray hairs out of my eyes.

"You know I'm only letting you do this because I'm tired and I don't feel good, right?"

"Mhh-hmm.I'll stay with you 'till you fall asleep."He moved down to the end of the couch were my feet lifted my feet up and set them on his lap. He started to gently rub my legs.I quickly dozed off.

* * *

><p>What you think ? More? Suggestions? Reviews make me very happy.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I own nothing. Sorry for the late update. Been busy with school and saw the Hunger Games and read the book.

* * *

><p>As soon as Annie fell asleep I left. I felt a little hesitant because she was so sick but I knew that if I didn't when she woke up she would go and get it herself and she was way too sick for that. I have no idea how I'm gonna get that file but I promised her I would.<p>

As I'm driving to H.E.A.T. I start to wonder why Annie called me. I mean we're only... god what are we? Friends with benefits? I don't know how to categorize our 'relationship'. Hell I don't even know if you can call it that. I don't have time to dwell on this much more as I arrive at H.E.A.T.

I walked in as casually as I could. I didn't see Jimmy, Marco or the rest of Annie's team any where so I made my way to her desk. I only made it a couple of feet when the trouble started.

"Crowley!" I spin around when I hear my name. I see Jimmy walking towards me.

"What the hell do you think you're doin' here?" Jimmy asks angerliy.

"Just came here to talk to Annie. See if she wanted to go to dinner." I said nonchalantly.

"She's not here Benny boy." I hear Marco say as he walks up to join the fight.

"Yeah and if she was she would say no. I don't know if you noticed but she doesn't want anything to do with you. So back off. You need to stay the hell away from her." Jimmy was pissed and I hadn't even done anything. Maybe he just hates me that much.

"Lets leave that up to Annie." I say calmly.

"Leave her the hell alone." Jimmy says taking a step towards me.

"Look I know you have a crush on Annie and all but shes a big girl she can decide." I spat angrily. That does it. Jimmy sucker punches me. We both get in a couple of good licks before we get pulled apart. I'm about to be put in handcuffs when Daisy speaks up from the crowd that had formed around me and Jimmy.

"Let him go.", the guy who has me looks hesitant. "I got him." Daisy takes my arm and the guy lets go. I'm so angry and in pain so I don't notice where we are until Daisy stops. She had dragged us outside of H.E.A.T. to the side of the building, out of sight.

"A stunt like that could get you hurt." She says calmly.

"I was trying to get something for Annie. She's sick. She had me come and pick her up." I try to explain.

"I know. I know. She told me about your 'deal'."

"Yeah... Wait is that what she calls it a 'deal'?"

"Among other things."

"Like?"

Daisy's smiling now. " 'Friends with benefits', 'sex friends','fuck buddies'. The list goes on and on."

"Oh, really?" I say raising an eyebrow, grinning.

"She has names for you to. Like 'boy toy', 'the bounty hunter', 'hottie', 'moron', 'idiot', and 'dumb ass'." We're both laughing now.

"Do you think you can grab a file for Annie? Its for somebody named John." I asked once we stopped laughing.

"Yeah. Here you go." She slid Annies side bag off her shoulder and handed it to me. I hadn't even noticed she grabbed it.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now you go home and take care of Annie."

"Okay." I say starting to walk away.

Daisy grabs my arm. I look her in the eye. " Ben, she's one of my best friends, hurt her and I'll kill you."

"I understand." She releases my arm and I leave. I run by the drug store and pick up medicine for Annie on my way to her apartment.

When I arrive at Annies apartment I find her bundled up on the couch with 59 at her feet, she was shivering.I sat down on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Ben?" Annie mumbles.

"Yeah. I'm here. Annie I need you to open your mouth so I can take your temperature." I stick the thermometer I bought at the store under her tongue. I waited a while until it beeped. I looked at the number on the screen. 102.7. God thats high. If it gets any higher I might have to take her to the hospital.

"Come on, Annie. Lets get you into bed." She reaches out for me sleepily. I pick her up and carry her to her room. I helped her change into pajamas and gave her some nighttime cold medicine.

"Do you want anything to eat?" I ask.

"No."I can tell shes starting to drift.

"I'll be in your living room if you need me." I say starting to rise off her bed.

"No," Annie grabs my hand. " please. Stay."

"Okay."I lay back in bed with her and pull her close. I don't care if I get sick at this point. Annie looks up at my face.

"What happened?" She said reaching out and stroking my bruising cheek.

"A little altercation."

"With Jimmy?" Her hand still hasn't moved.

"I'm sorry." I place my hand over hers thats still absentmindedly stroking my cheek.

"It's okay. I knew it was to much to ask. Jimmy really doesn't like you."

"Did you get the file?" She asks removing her hand.

"Yes, and I must say I looked very manly carrying around your purse." She laughed. God, I love her laugh.

"How did you manage to get the file?"

" Daisy got it for me."

"I told her about our 'relationship'." Annie does air quotes around relationship.

" I know she told me all the nicknames you have for it and for me."

"Oh, really." Her eyelids are starting to droop and her speech is slightly slurred. The medicine is starting to kick in.

"Yeah. I especially like 'dumb ass'."

"I only call you that when you scare me." Annie tells me resting her head on my chest.

"I scare you?" I ask confused.

"When you get hurt."

"I didn't know."

"I get scared. I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want to lose you." What did she just say? I'm pretty sure saying things like that is against our unspoken rules. But then again isn't this? All of this?

"You're not going to lose me. You need to rest." As shes starts to doze she mumbles something into my chest that makes my heart skip a beat. Did she just say she loves me?

* * *

><p>Reviews. I likey the reviews. Suggestions. I would love some ideas and reviews. Live long and prosper. Fortune favors the bold.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guys! I know its been a long time, but I'm back on my writing kick! Prepare for an update within the next three weeks. Love you guys! (P.S. Don't hate me.) 


End file.
